


Tension

by fryloren



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryloren/pseuds/fryloren
Summary: A lot of tension had been building up lately, and Bruce has a hard time with communication.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick thing, like a super quick oneshot that i did before bed  
> Nothing sexual just, praise kink/cooing shit dw  
> Edit:  
> https://skyfart.tumblr.com/post/172062426067/tension  
> I posted it on Tumblr too btw

A lot of tension had been built up lately. Especially between the two of them. Bruce had found himself getting closer to this case than he would've ever wanted to. But, he hadn't expected John. How could anyone expect John?  
They started off with talking things over. They both had used eachother in a way that they both deeply regretted, but through understanding and proper communication, which Bruce would admit he seemed to lack in, they managed to come to an agreement. Things will never be the same, sure, but maybe that’s a good thing. Bruce couldn't deny himself the attachment that he felt to John, and certainly found himself vocalizing it more often than he would like, to John himself. He adored him, but keeping it locked up inside when he could was the only option to finish the mission. And perhaps avoid emotional commitments where he could.  
He would never admit it outloud, but he was scared. John showed clear interest in being his friend. His friend, not Batman’s nor Bruce Wayne’s. Any relationship he had formed over the years was mostly through the form of business, whether it be at Wayne Enterprises or through the bat comms. So, meeting someone that admired him for, well, him and not the suit or the money, was something Bruce found particularly overwhelming. It was too intimate. Too much.  
Lately he found himself with his guard up around John. He didn't mean to, it was just something that he subconsciously did, but he surely did notice the way John's shoulders would drop, or the way he'd look away as if he did something wrong every time Bruce gave a curt answer. He tried. Truly he did. Though, he found himself in an odd position when he reached for something to say when he didn't have anything to say at all. Most of the time their conversations ended with Bruce trailing off into a direction that he didn't even know he was going, scratching the back of his head, and changing to topic to that of their work instead. Work is so much easier to talk about.  
On one evening, John had brought up Bruce's resistance on a rooftop near crime alley. He didn't seem angry, more distraught,” Bruce, I just don’t know what’s gotten into you. I mean, we were doing so good, weren’t we? As doc would always say,” Communication is the first step to solving all of your problems.” and I thought we… we did that didn’t we? Why does it seem like it's worse than before?”  
Bruce’s heart sunk at John’s words. Why does he always go and mess thing up?  
“I… I’m sorry, John. I really am. Stuff like this is just, really difficult for me to get used to. I-” He trailed off again, not knowing how to articulate his thoughts and swallowed. Maybe he just wasn't cut out for this. But then, Bruce looked up to see that John is much much closer to him than before, and Bruce's vision seemed to become sharper, the world seemed to slow down, and all he could focus on was John. Just John. Bruce tensed up completely.  
“Hey, buddy… I- I'm sorry I didn't realize that this was such a big change for you,” John put a hand on Bruce's shoulder in reassurance, “You seem awfully stressed out,” he snorted,” Deep breathes, Brucie. In… and out. In… and-”  
Bruce listened. He inhaled, and exhaled at Johns instructions. With every breath he felt his shoulder lose their stiffness and his head became light as if it was weightless.  
“-out. In… and out. That's right, just relax, buddy. Only focus on the sound of my voice. I'm here for you, it's okay Bruce.”  
Bruce hadn't even noticed that he was now in John's arms. How it had happened, he had no idea but it wasn't important. All that was important was John. John's voice, John's hands that slowly caressed his back, and his smell as Bruce's head had slowly laid on his shoulder. It felt like all of his worries had gone. There was nothing wrong because John was there for him. It would all be ok.  
“Very good, Bruce. All right, Bruce, do you think you could sit up for me? You gotta wake up now, silly,” John made no move to push him off, but simply waited for Bruce to come back to his senses and slowly lifted his head up and looked straight up John, as they were still clinging to each other. John had the kindest smile on his face that almost made Bruce fall into another embrace, rather pathetically if he might add.  
Bruce hadn't realized that we was still deep breathing, still relaxed, and still fuzzy until John started speaking, “Wow, Brucie, I've never seen you so relaxed before. It's a good look on you,”he laughed,” we should do this again later, somewhere more... comfortable. It might be a good way to tell me how you're feelin’, buddy.”  
All Bruce could really do was nod, and mentally scream for a reason he wasn't certain of, as John pulled away from him. And they continued on their nightly patrol as if nothing had happened. Except, Bruce felt better. Not that all of his problems were solved, but he felt as if he could now talk about them openly. Especially, with John’s continuous praise throughout the night. More So, than usual. A part of him was starting to believe that he could really trust John. Really trust him. Maybe this time, things would turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen ik its bad buy sometimes you just gotta get this shit out


End file.
